fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Dork Diaries Animated Prop
This is a page for all the Dork Diaries custom animatronics! They were made from 2010-now. Note: Erin and Megan appear in The Misadventures of Max Crumbly. KEY: SM - Synchromotion Technology. LS - Lifesize also available Everyday Dorks Marcy and Nikki Duet-Marcy sings "Super Dork" to Nikki and Nikki sings "Dorks Rule" SM LS' Gospel Singers Brandon, Nikki, Marcus, Chloe, Theo, and Zoey- They turn their heads as they sing "How Far is Heaven". SM Gentledork Chloe- She is dressed in 1920's style clothes. She plays the trumpet as she sings "It Don't Mean a Thing" and a spoof of Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy called "Boogie Woogie Bugle Dork" SM LS Gentleman Brandon-Puttin on the Ritz, Hello Dolly, and What A Wonderful World. SM Gentledork Nikki- New York, New York and Fly Me To the Moon SM Gentleman Marcus- Hello my Baby SM Gentleman Max- Dancing in the Moonlight, Accentuate the Positive, and Cheek to Cheek. SM Gentledork Zoey- Sing, Sing, Sing Gentledork MacKenzie- Zoot Suit Riot and Stray Cat Strut SM Singing Duo Chloe and Zoey- Superfreak SM LS Sax Player Nikki-Surrender from The Jazzman toy-She has a setting where if she is combined with either the MacKenzie Flirting with Brandon, Chloe's Brutal Breakup, or the Romancing Duo Marcus and Chloe, she will move and play the sax at certain times of the songs. NOTE: For the Romancing Duo Marcus and Chloe and Chloe's Brutal Breakup, it only works with Marcus, not Chloe. Laidback Nikki- She is laying in a beach chair, drinking out of a coconut. When activated, she drinks from the coconut and turns her head as she sings "Don't Worry Be Happy" and "Too Much Time on my Hands". She is wearing a 2 piece blue and orange striped bikini. SM Laidback Zoey- She sings Sitting on the Dock of the Bay and I Ain't got Nobody while she moves like Nikki SM Laidback Chloe- She sings Vacation while she moves like Nikki. SM Kung Fu Nikki- Kung Fu Fighting Kung Fu Chloe- Eye of the Tiger Kung Fu Zoey- Final Countdown University Nikki- Similar to the University Mascots, but the Florida Fight song is changed. SM LS Gangster Brandon-In Da Club and GDFR (Going Down For Real) LS Gangster Max- Number One Spot and Roots LS Gangster Theo (Spencers Gifts Exclusive)- Smoke Weed Everyday LS Gangster Duo Marcus and Chloe- Candy Shop SM LS Party Duo Chloe and Zoey- Gangnam Style and Jump Around SM Party Violet- Let It Whip SM Party Brandon- Hey Baby SM Party Megan- Conga SM Party Nikki-Get This Party Started SM Party MacKenzie- Good Vibrations SM Party Marcy- Play that Funky Music SM Party Duo Brianna and Oliver- Problem SM Party Marcus- Woolly Bully SM Party Max- Word Up SM Party Nikki (Dance Diva Version)- Low Party Chloe (Dance Diva Version)- Club Can't Handle Me Party Zoey (Dance Diva Version)- Down Party Jessica-We Got The Beat SM Dorkrider- This features a low rider with Nikki at the wheel, Brandon next to her, and Chloe and Zoey in the back. When activated, the low rider drives around as they sing No Limit, Cruise, and a spoof of Lowrider called "Dork Rider". Ringleader Nikki- Circus, Move it On Over, and La Grande SM LS Sleepy Chloe- Mr Sandman SM LS Dorkstar Brandon- Take me to the River (Al Green version) and a spoof of Party Like a Rockstar called "Party like a Dorkstar". SM LS Dorkstar Marcus- Sit on my Face and Bald Wet Stinky Beaver SM LS Dorkstar Chloe- Act Naturally, I Will Survive, and Stayin Alive SM LS Dorkstar Jessica- Good Vibrations and Just a Little Bit SM LS Dorkstar MacKenzie- Lean On and her own version of Whip It. SM LS Dorkstar Theo- Crank Dat and Rappers Delight SM LS Dorkstar Max- Gettin Jiggy Wit It and Ridin Dirty SM LS Dorkstar Erin- I Feel Good and Crazy in Love SM LS Dorkstar Brianna- Everybody have Fun Tonight and Mack the Knife. SM LS Dorkstar Zoey- Zoot Suit Riot SM LS Dorkstar Nikki- Dorks Rule and Stray Cat Strut SM LS Dorkstar Duo Zoey and Theo- Bad to the Bone and Tragedy (Same recording as Singing Bony Soul) SM LS Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet-They sing over 20 songs, including So What, Sweet Escape, and Dorks Rule. They interact with Mac's Maniacs. SM Motorcyclist Duo Brandon and Nikki- The Motorcycle sways side to side, the front lifts up and down, the front tire spins, the headlight lights up, and the exhaust pipe smokes while they sing "Highway to the Danger Zone" and "Born to Be Wild". SM LS Mac's Maniacs- They sing and dance to over 20 popular songs including Hey Mama, GDFR, and Worth It. They interact with Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet. SM Dork Divas- Chloe, Zoey, and Nikki are Dressed in their Dance Diva costumes. They sing Wannabe, Woolly Bully, and Mambo Number Five. SM Boxing Nikki and MacKenzie- This one features Nikki and MacKenzie in the boxing ring, and Chloe and Zoey are outside. There are 2 buttons, push 1, and Nikki and MacKenzie fight while Chloe and Zoey narrate the fight. Press the 2nd one, Chloe and Zoey sing "Gonna Fly Now" and Nikki sings "Eye of the Tiger". SM Hunter Violet- Hit Me with your Best Shot SM LS Drunk Nikki (Spencers Gifts Exclusive)- She spins and wobbles around as she sings "You Spin me Right Round" and "Tequila". SM LS Drunk Brandon (Spencers Gifts Exclusive)- He moves like Drunk Nikki as he sings "Wild Rover". SM LS Drunk Marcus (Spencer Gifts Exclusive)- Whiskey River SM LS Russian Singing Trio Nikki, Chloe and Zoey- Sweetie Baranochki SM LS Fishing Trio Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey- Drift Away and Under the Boardwalk SM Singing Duo Nikki and Brianna- They sing 10 songs including No Scrubs, Umbrella, Girls just Wanna have Fun, and their original song; The Dork Rap SM Selfie Nikki- Let me Take a Selfie SM LS Dashboard Driver Nikki- She says 7 road related phrases and sings a portion of "Dorks Rule". Singing Dorks and Dorkettes- From left to right, this one features; Brandon, Chloe, Nikki, Zoey, and MacKenzie. When activated, they sing and dance to over 15 songs including Can You Feel the Sunshine, Funkytown, and Get Down on It. SM Cheerleader Nikki- Are you Ready For This- There were ones for different teams made (Ex: Bears, Jets, Falcons, etc.) Cheerleader Chloe- Applause- There were ones for different teams made (Ex: Bears, Jets, Falcons, etc.) Cheerleader Zoey- We Got the Beat- There were ones for different teams made (Ex: Bears, Jets, Falcons, etc.) Cheerleader MacKenzie- We like to Party- There were ones for different teams made (Ex: Bears, Jets, Falcons, etc.) Singing Trio Prince Brandon, Chloe (As Goldilocks), and Zoey (As Little Red Riding Hood)- They sing Funkytown, The Way I are, Dynamite, and On The Road Again. SM Japanese Nikki - Reincarnation, Raindrop Memories, and Feel. SM CaveDork Duo Nikki and Brandon- Alley Oop SM Pouncing Puppies (Daisy)- Who Let the Dogs Out Pouncing Puppies (Holly)- Best Day Of My Life Hula Hooping MacKenzie- Dizzy SM LS Singing Trio Tiffany, Ava, and Hailey-These popular girls sing and dance to "BO$$" and "Work", both songs by Fifth Harmony. SM Dork Booty Shakers They move like the Booty Shakers from 2010. Booty Shakers Chloe- Shake your Groove Thing Booty Shakers Brianna- All About that Bass Booty Shakers Megan- Talk Dirty to Me Booty Shakers Nikki- Shake your Booty Booty Shakers Nikki (Rare double song version)- Come and Get Your Love and Anaconda Booty Shakers Jessica- Wobble Booty Shakers Jessica (Rare double song version)- Pon De Replay and Low Booty Shakers Zoey- I Like to Move It Booty Shakers Tiffany- Ginza Booty Shakers Amanda- Hard to Handle Booty Shakers MacKenzie- Bang Bang Booty Shakers Erin- Fat Bottom Girls Booty Shakers Amanda- Gonna Make you Sweat Booty Shakers Marcy- Get Ready For This Booty Shakers Brandon- Mmm Yeah Booty Shakers Theo- Fireball Booty Shakers Marcus- Party Rock Anthem Crossover Dorks Sonic and Nikki-US version of Sonic Boom SM Singing Duo Chloe and Lizzie McGuire- They sing "We'll Figure It Out", and Lizzie says multiple phrases from the show. SM LS Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet (Angry Birds Rio version)- This one features Blu, Red, and the band. When activated, the band plays the theme from Angry Birds Rio (Both versions), and Blu says phrases from both movies. SM Nikki Riding Molly Moo Cow-Nikki sings "I'm an Old Cowhand" while Molly Moos along. SM Singing Christmas Group Nikki, Brandon, Rudolph, Hermey, and Misfit Toys (Charlie in the Box, Dolly, and the Spotted Elephant)- They sing "The Most Wonderful Day of the Year", "We're a Couple of Misfits", "Holly Jolly Christmas", and "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer". SM Singing Duo Chloe and Alice- There's 2 buttons, press one, They sing "All in the Golden Afternoon", press the other, Alice says quotes from the 1951 Disney film. SM LS Hamster Duo Brianna and Hampton- Brianna is dressed in a hamster costume. When activated, they sing and dance to the "Hamster Dance". Zoey and Woody Woodpecker- Woody says phrases from his TV show and plays the Theme song. SM LS Marcy and Audrey II- They sing the "Feed Me" song from Little Shop of Horrors. SM Nikki and Snoopy- Linus and Lucy plays while Snoopy and Nikki do Snoopy's Happy Dance. Chloe and Peter Griffin- There are 2 buttons, press one, Chloe and Peter sing and dance to 'Bird is the Word" and "Can't Touch Me", press the other, Peter says phrases from the TV show. SM Piano Playing Violet (Maude version)- Maude Theme SM Nikki Riding Rex- They sing "Walk the Dinosaur" and "You've Got a Friend in Me" while Rex moves back and forth. SM Dork Possible (Kim Possible Stuff) Singing Duo Nikki and Kim Possible- They sing "Call Me, Beep Me", and Kim says 10 phrases from the TV show. SM LS Cheerleading Trio MacKenzie, Raven, and Bonnie Rockwaller- Cheerleader, Hit me Baby One more Time, Applause, Confident, and Mickey. SM LS Singing Trio Zoey, Robin, and Shego- The Way I Are, Dynamite, Club Can't Handle me, and Krazy. SM LS Halloween Duo Kim Possible and Brianna- Kim is dressed in a her princess costume, and Brianna is in a black cat outfit (She is hiding in a pumpkin). When activated, they move like the Christmas Duo Nikki and Brianna as they sing "Monster Mash" SM Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet (Kim Possible version)- This features the band, Kim, Ron, and Rufus. When activated, they sing over 20 different songs, including "Naked Mole Rap", "Low", and the extended version of "Call Me Beep Me". SM Singing Group Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Haruhi, Mikura, and Yuki- They sing "Happy", "Timber", and "Hare Hare Yuki". SM LS. Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya version)- Same as the other versions, but also includes Haruhi, Yuki, and Mikuru. There's 2 buttons, press one, Haruhi and her friends say over 20 phrases from the TV show, Press the other, they sing "God Knows", Lost my Music", and "Hare Hare Yuki". SM LS Gardening Dorks (Garden Stuff) These items are usually sold in the early spring and late summer. (March-July) Stargazing Brianna-Recites the children's rhyme, Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. SM. Astronomer Brianna with a Telescope-Planets from Blue's Clues SM Gnome Theo-Get Down Tonight. Gnome Brandon-Land of 1000 Dances Gnome Marcus- Get Down on It Gardener Nikki-Holding a flowerpot, she sings Walking on Sunshine. SM Gardener Chloe- Holding a Sunflower, she sings You are my Sunshine. SM Gardener Brandon- Holding a Daisy, he sings Wild Thing. SM Gardener Zoey-Holding a cactus, she sings In the Summertime. SM Topiary Nikki-Over the Rainbow SM LS Topiary Marcus- Little Bitty Pretty One SM LS Topiary Chloe- Papa Oom Mow Mow SM LS Topiary Theo- He sings "Dancing in the Moonlight" while the topiary moon above him lights up. SM LS Topiary Zoey- Rockin Robin SM LS Topiary Brandon- Zip A Dee Doo Da SM LS Nikki in Birdhouse- Knock on Wood and I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing SM Country Dorks Country Chloe-She sings "Girl in a Country Song" while twirling a lasso. She is dressed as a cowgirl with pink boots and a pink hat. SM Country Nikki-She sings "I've Been Everywhere", Her boots and hat are purple. SM Country Violet- Sweet Home Alabama SM Country Max- Pa Pa Oom Mow Mow and Born to be Alive SM Country Duo Brandon and Nikki- They sing "I'm an Old Cowhand". Nikki has a brown leather hat and boots, while Brandon's hat and boots are blue. SM Country Jessica- On the Road Again and Friends in Low Places. SM Country Marcus- Move It On Over and La Grande. SM Country Theo- Cruise and Home on the Range. SM Country MacKenzie- HonkyTonk SM Country Zoey-She sings "I'm Nationwide" and a spoof of Rambling Man called "Rambling Dork", and she interacts with the other cowgirls. Her hat and boots are Cow printed. SM Country Marcy- She sings "Don't Tell My Heart" and a spoof of Country Boy can Survive called "Country Dork can Survive". SM Fiddler Jessica- Devil Went to Georgia and her own version of Cotton Eye Joe called "Cotton Eyed Dork" SM Sidestepper Dorks They move like the sidesteppers from 2010-2011. Sidestepper Brandon- Love like Woe Sidestepper Brandon (Snowman version) Christmas spoof of Soul Man Sidestepping Brandon (Russian version)- The song in this toy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rStXQWhriQ Sidestepper Nikki- Tik Tok Sidestepper Nikki (Dance Diva version)- Dynamite Sidestepper MacKenzie- Teenage Dream Sidestepper MacKenzie (Nutcracker version)- The Nutcracker Sidestepper Marcus- Bottoms Up Sidestepper Marcus (Christmas version)- Have a Holly Jolly Christmas Sidestepper Chloe- Only Girl Sidestepper Chloe (Valentines Day version)- Cupid Shuffle Sidestepper Chloe (Dork Diva version)- Super Bass Sidestepper Theo- Low Sidestepper Theo (Rare version)- Buy U a Drink (Spencers Gifts Exclusive) Sidestepper Theo (Reindeer Costume)- Grandma Got run over by a Reindeer Sidestepper Max- Bad to the Bone Sidestepper Max (2nd version)- Fireball Sidestepper Megan- Ceiling Can't Hold Us Sidestepper Megan (Rare version)-All in my Head Sidestepper Jessica- Party Rock Anthem Sidestepper Jessica (Santa Costume)- Christmas spoof of "Dock of the Bay". Sidestepper Zoey- DJ Got Us Falling in Love Sidestepper Zoey (Dance Diva version)- Lean On Sidestepper Brianna- Umbrella Sidestepper Brianna (Later version)- On the Floor Sidestepper Brianna (Easter Chick version)- Chicken Dance Sidestepper Marcy-Bang Bang Sidestepper Marcy (Valentines Day version)- Check on It Spooky Dorks (Halloween Stuff) Zombie Marcus- He sings "Thriller" while he does the dance. SM LS Halloween Party Trio- From left to right this one features; Chloe in her trash bag costume, Nikki in her rat costume, and Brandon in his Musketeer costume. They move like the Skeleton Duo while they sing "It's Halloween Time",and a Halloween spoof of "We Like to Party". There were 2 other addons made including; Zoey in her trash bag costume, and MacKenzie in her vampire costume Zombie Chloe- I Will Survive SM LS Zombie Zoey- She moves like the Head Beholders as she sings "I Ain't got Nobody". SM LS Ballet of the Zombies- Chloe, Zoey, and Nikki are dressed in their ballet outfits. When activated, they dance and sing to "Thriller". SM Undead Pirate Captain Jessica- She moves like the Head Beholders pirate and sings "Get Down Tonight" SM LS Undead Gentledork Nikki- Halloween version of "Zoot Suit Riot" and "What a Wonderful World. SM LS Undead Sea Captain Marcus- Halloween spoof of Sea Cruise SM LS Undead Dork Diva Trio- They sing Thriller and a Halloween version of "Dorks Rule" SM LS Undead Organ Playing Brandon- Plays spooky music and sings a Halloween spoof of "Great Balls of Fire" SM Undead Dorkstar Marcus- La Grande and Move It On Over SM LS Undead Wedding Duo Brandon and Nikki- They sing this song (If song name is found, please update): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iCSmcuXm9w Skeleton Theo- Bad to the Bone SM LS Stalker MacKenzie-One Way Or Another SM LS Quivering Nikki- Her own version of "Somebody's Watching Me" SM LS Lyrics: Nikki: I'm just an average dork, With an average life. I get bullied all the time. But I don't give a ****! All I want is to be left alone. With my average bae. But why do I always feel, Like MacKenzie's stalking me! Voice: I always feel like, somebody's watching me! Nikki: And I can't kiss my boyfriend! Voice: I always feel like, somebody's watching me! Nikki: Why is Mackenzie stalking me! Nikki (Spoken): Hey MacKenzie, give me some privacy, ok?! Halloween Duo Chloe and Zoey- On Halloween Night SM Halloween Duo Nikki and Brandon (Witch and Wizard costume)- Brandon sings "Black Magic Woman" and Nikki sings "I'll Put a Spell on You" SM Trick or Treating Nikki (Cleopatra Costume)- Walk Like an Egyptian LS Trick or Treating Brandon (Frankenstein Costume)- Monster Mash (1998 Gemmy version) SM LS Trick or Treating Chloe (Mummy version)- Born to be Alive and Shout. SM LS Trick or Treating Marcus (Ghost Costume- Somebody's Watching Me and Ghostbusters LS Trick or Treating Theo (Werewolf Costume)- Clap for the Wolfman and Werewolfs of London SM LS Trick or Treating MacKenzie (Snake Charmer Costume)- Egyptian music LS Trick or Treating Jessica (Genie Costume)- Genie in a Bottle LS Trick or Treating Zoey (Vampire Cheerleader version)- In the Midnight Hour and a Halloween version of Do Wa Diddy Diddy and Applause. SM LS Trick or Treating Max (Hatbox Ghost version)- Grim Grimming Ghosts SM Spooky Ravers Nikki (Halloween/Pumpkin Base/Rat Costume version)- Evil Ways Nikki (Very Rare Halloween/Full Moon Print/Juliet Costume version)- Clap for the Wolfman Nikki (Very Rare Halloween/Lightning Bolt Print Base/Trash Bag Costume version)- Bad Moon Rising Marcy (Halloween/Black Base/Katy Perry Outfit version)- Superfreak Max (Halloween/Spider Web print base/Werewolf Costume version)- Werewolfs of London Chloe (Halloween/Blood Red Base/Trash Bag Costume Version)- Halloween version of Hot Hot Hot Chloe (Very Rare Halloween/Black with Blood Splatters Base/Sasha Silver Costume Version)- Bad to the Bone Zoey (Halloween/Ghostly White base/Trash Bag Costume version)-Can't Stop Movin Zoey (Very Rare Halloween/Orange Base/ Beyoncé Costume Version)- Monster Mash MacKenzie (Halloween/Bat Print/Vampire Costume Version)-In the Midnight Hour Erin (Halloween/White with bloody footprints base/Zombie Costume version)-Thriller Megan (Halloween/Cracked black base/Undead Ringleader Costume version)- Move it On Over and a Halloween version of Circus Violet (Halloween/Slime Green base/Clown Costume Version)-It's Halloween Time Brandon (Halloween/Grey with Fake Mold base/Musketeer Costume Version)-I'm Your Boogieman Brianna (Halloween/Purple base/Easter Bunny Costume version)- Purple People Eater Jessica (Halloween/Flame base/Hippie Costume version)- Hotstepper Flirting Dorks (Valentines Day Stuff) Romancing Duo Brandon and Nikki- They sing Barbara Ann while they move like the Sheep Couple. Bride Nikki-Chapel Of Love-Interacts with Groom Brandon. SM LS Groom Brandon-I Think I Love You-Interacts with Bride Nikki. SM LS MacKenzie Flirting with Brandon-MacKenzie has backed Brandon into a corner. When activated, MacKenzie twirls her hair as she sings "Worth It" and "Toxic". SM MacKenzie Flirting with Brandon (Later version)- It's very similar to the 1st version, the only difference is she sing her own version of "Wildest Dreams" and "Smooth Operator". SM Lyrics (Wildest Dreams): Say you want to love me, You'll stay with me forever, Be my only one, babe. Lip gloss and cuddling, Say you'll always love me even if it's just in your wildest dreams. Wildest dreams. Romancing Duo Marcus and Chloe- Chloe sings "You Are My Sunshine", and Marcus sings "Talk Dirty". SM Romancing Duo Theo and Zoey- Theo sings "Shut Up and Dance" and Zoey sings "Come and Get Your Love". SM Romancing Duo Marcy and Max- Don't go Breaking my Heart SM Romancing Duo MacKenzie and Patrick- Closer SM Romancing Brandon- I Want You to Want Me, Love Potion #9, and Sooner or Later. SM Romancing Brianna- Valentines Day version of "Funky Town" and Do You Love Me. SM Bongo Playing Theo- Love Machine SM Romancing CaveDork Duo Nikki and Brandon- Tarzan Boy SM Romancing Nikki- Forever and Hot Blooded SM Romancing Chloe- How Sweet is it to be Loved by You SM Romancing Jessica- Kiss Kiss and I Will Follow Him SM Romancing Amanda- Making Whoopie and I can't get Enough of you Baby. SM Romancing Zoey- Can't Hurry Love and Sugar Pie Honey Bunch SM Romancing Marcus- You Really Got Me And Brick House SM Romancing MacKenzie- SOS, No, and It's Raining Men SM Romancing Theo- Pretty Woman and I Believe in Miracles SM Romancing Marcy- Heartbeat Song SM Valentines Trio Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey- Single Ladies SM LS Romancing Tiffany- Both versions of Sugar SM Prisoner Duo Nikki and Brandon- Nikki sings "Rescue Me" and Brandon sings "Locked Away". SM Romancing Max- Hey Soul Sister and Sugar SM Romancing Violet- Fever SM Cupid Marcus- Cupid Shuffle and Soul Man SM LS Nikki's Brutal Breakup- There's 2 buttons, press one to see the 2 minute long scene of Nikki and Brandon arguing, and eventually, breaking up, press the other to see Nikki sing "Survivor", and Brandon sing "Bye Bye Bye". SM Chloe's Brutal Breakup- Very similar to Nikki's Brutal Breakup, except it's Chloe and Marcus, they sing "See Ya Later Alligator" and "Say My Name", and they're compatible with Sax Player Nikki. SM Zoey's Brutal Breakup- This item is very similar to the other 2 Brutal Breakup items, except they sing "Break Free" and Singing Romancing Trio Nikki, Brandon, and MacKenzie- Mockingbird, Dilemma, and a spoof of Why Do Fools Fall in Love called "Why Do Dorks Fall in Love". SM Singing Trio Chloe, Zoey, and Nikki- Single Ladies SM LS Dorky Flashers (Flirty Flashers) Dorky Flasher Nikki- She wears a pink tankini with red hearts and dances to Bootylicious Message- I'm Dorkilicious Dorky Flasher Nikki (Rare Dance Diva version)- Locked Out of Heaven Message- Prison of Love! Dorky Flasher Chloe- She wears a white bikini with pink polka dots and dances to Only Girl Message- XOXO Dorky Flasher Duo Brianna and Amanda (They're stacked up like the 2 monkeys one)- Just the Two of Us Message- Double Trouble! Dorky Flasher Trio Brianna, Oliver, and Amanda (Stacked up)- They wobble around while they sing "Hard to Handle". Message- The Triangle of love! Dorky Flasher Chloe (Rare Dance Diva Version)- My World (the one by Avril Lavigne, NOT the cheap bootleg toy song by Sophie) Message- You're My World Baby! Dorky Flasher MacKenzie- She wears a red bikini with a pink skirt and dances to Fire Burning Message- I'm ready when you are Hon! Dorky Flasher Jessica- She wears a pink one-piece bathing suit with a red skirt and dances to DJ Got Us Falling in Love Message- I'm yours forever! Dorky Flasher Zoey- She wears a purple one-piece with pink hearts and white dots and dances to Love You Like a Love Song Message- Love ya! Dorky Flasher Zoey (Rare Dance Diva Version)- Fever Message- Hot! Dorky Flasher Marcy- Love Machine Message- Be mine! Dorky Flasher Brandon- Love Rollercoaster and Ladies Night Message- Me + You = ❤️ Dorky Flasher Marcus- Temperature and Soul Sister Message- You're a hottie! Dorky Flasher Max- Cupid Shuffle Message- True Love Dorky Flasher Theo- Talk Dirty Message- Happy Valentine's Day! Dorky Flasher Erin- Honey I'm Good Message- I'm no good without you! HoliDorks (Christmas stuff) Hula Hooping MacKenzie (Christmas version)- Peppermint Twist Angel Nikki- I'd like to teach the World to Sing, Sing, and Angel of the Morning. SM LS Christmas Duo Nikki and Brianna- Nikki turns her head and Brianna pops in and out of the present as they sing "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" and a spoof of Baby, It's Cold Outside called "Dear Sister, It's Cold Outside. SM Christmas MacKenzie- All I Want for Christmas is You SM LS Christmas Erin- Jingle Bell Rock and Rocking Around the Christmas Tree SM LS Christmas Gangster Brandon- Rap version of "Jingle Bells", "Joy to the World", and "Twas the Night Before Christmas". SM LS Military Brandon (Christmas version)- I'll be Home for Christmas SM LS Christmas Gentledork Nikki- Have a Swinging Christmas SM Christmas Trio Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey- They move like the Lifesize Santa Band as they sing "Jingle Bells", "Twas the Night Before Christmas", "Jolly Old Saint Nicolas", and "Deck the Halls". SM LS Christmas Trio Max, Erin, and Megan- There's No Business Like Snow Business SM Christmas Duo Chloe and Zoey- Frosty the Snowman and Walking in a Winter Wonderland. SM French MacKenzie (Christmas version)- A French version of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas" and "Peppermint Twist". Holidazed Nikki- She is holding a strand of tangled lights. When activated, the lights light up and Nikki struggles to untangle them, while she sings her own version of "12 Days of Christmas", which uses this recording:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uIHzFmeXUk. SM LS Christmas Marcy- It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year and Happy Holidays. SM Christmas Duo Nikki and Daisy- Nikki sings "Deck the Halls", "Up on a Housetop", and "O Christmas Tree" while Daisy barks along. SM Confused Christmas Brianna- She's dressed in a turkey costume. When activated, she sings "Deck the Halls" and gobbles at certain parts of the song. SM Skiing Chloe- Let it Snow and Holiday Road Topiary Nikki (Christmas version)- She is covered in fake snow and is wearing a santa hat. When activated, she blinks, turns side to side, and her mouth moves as she sings "Jingle Bell Rock". SM Topiary Chloe (Christmas version)- She looks and moves like Topiary Nikki, but she wears an elf hat and sings "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" and "Happy Holidays". SM Christmas Zoey Topiary-She is wrapped in lights and sings "Santa Tell Me". SM Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet (Christmas version)- Rock versions of We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Jingle Bell Rock, Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, and a Christmas rock version of Dorks Rule. They interact with Mac's Maniacs (Christmas version). SM Mac's Maniacs (Christmas version)- They sing and dance to Santa Baby, Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Santa Clause is Coming to Town. They interact with Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet (Christmas version). SM Nikki and Brandon under Mistletoe- They sing "Its the Most Wonderful Time of the Year", and "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" while they kiss. SM LS Christmas Duo Nikki and Brandon- They sing "Walking in a Winter Wonder Land" and "Let it Snow". There was also an ornament version that clips on a tree. SM LS Caroling Violet- Have a Holly Jolly Christmas SM LS Caroling MacKenzie- Carol of the Bells, Santa Baby, and Wonderful Christmas Time SM LS Caroling Marcy- Deck the Halls and O Christmas Tree SM LS Caroling Brianna- Jumping Jiminy Christmas SM LS Caroling Chloe- Little St Nick SM LS Caroling Max- Christmas version of "Shout". SM LS Caroling Zoey- Jingle Bells, Up on a Housetop, and Twas the Night Before Christmas. SM LS Caroling Nikki- Grandma got Run Over by a Reindeer SM LS Booty Shaking Nikki (Christmas version)- Rap version of "Christmas is my Favorite Time of the Year". Booty Shaking Chloe (Christmas version)- Christmas version of "Talk Dirty". Booty Shaking Zoey (Christmas version)- Christmas version of "Low" Ice Skating Nikki- She sings "Let It Snow" and is dressed in her Skatinator Costume SM Christmas Country Nikki- She sings I'm Gonna Lasso Santa Clause while she spins her lasso. SM Christmas Country Zoey- Country version of "Jingle Bells" and "Up on a Housetop". SM Christmas Country Chloe-a country rendition of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. Drummer Brandon (Christmas version)- A rock version of "Little Drummer Boy". SM Rockin Theo (Christmas version)- A rock version of "We Wish you a Merry Christmas". SM Rockin Marcus (Christmas version)- Holiday Rock and Roll SM Rockin Jessica (Christmas version)- Santa Clause is Coming to Town SM Dork Carolers-Featuring Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Brianna, Brandon, Theo, Marcus, Marcy, and Violet, they sing over 20 Christmas carols including The 12 Days of Christmas, Up On The Housetop, a spoof of Jingle Bells called Jingle Dorks, a spoof of We Wish You a Merry Christmas called We Wish You a Dorky Christmas, and more! SM Dork Divas (Christmas Version)- Peppermint Twist, Jingle Bell Rock, and Jingle Bells. SM Christmas Daisy-This adorable dog wears a pair of antlers and a red nose and pounces to a barking version of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". Christmas Holly-Just like Christmas Daisy, but this pooch wears a Santa costume and barks "Jingle Bells". Christmas Sarah and Lisa-They sing a duet of Sleigh Ride and are wearing sparkly white dresses, but Sarah's has a red belt and Lisa's has a green belt. SM Snowflake Spinning Dorks Snowflake Spinning Nikki- Her base is pink with snowflakes. When activated, she spins her pink snowflakes, swing her hips, and turns her head as she sings "Deck the Halls". Snowflake Spinning Chloe- Spoof of Snowmiser called "Dorkmiser". Snowflake Spinning Zoey- Let's Twist Again Present Spinning Marcy- You're A Mean One Mr Grinch Snowflake Spinning Brianna- Let it Snow and Santa Baby Snowflake Spinning MacKenzie- Christmas spoofs of "Stray Cat Strut" and "It Don't Mean a Thing". Peppermint Spinning Jessica-Peppermint Twist Ornament Spinning Violet-Jingle Bell Rock-does not swing hips because she is in her wheelchair Snowflake Spinning Brandon-J-I-N-G-L-E Bells (same recording as Hats Off to Santa) Present Spinning Theo-Frosty the Snowman Ornament Spinning Marcus- Message Fan Dorks Message Fan Nikki- Let it Snow- Red lights Message Fan Chloe- Sleigh Ride- Blue lights Message Fan Zoey- Jingle Bell Rock- Red lights Message Fan Brandon- Little St Nick- Green Lights Three Kings Trio Brandon Marcus and Theo- They sing "We Three Kings while they move like the mouse version. SM Exclusive to Toys R Us. Party Dorks (stuff for other holidays) Easter Nikki- Big Hopper SM LS Easter Chloe-I Can See Clearly Now SM LS Easter Zoey-walks and moves her arms to Peter Cottontail and Easter Parade. SM Easter Brianna and Nikki Duet-similar to the Christmas duo, but Brianna pops in and out of an Easter egg while they sing "Easter Time" and "Bunny Hop". SM Easter Brandon-Easter version of "Jump". SM LS Graduation Trio Chloe, Zoey, and Nikki- Friends Forever SM LS Graduation Brandon- Futures So Bright and Celebration SM LS All-American Dorks-They are clad in red, white, and blue. They sing and dance to "Born in the USA" and "The Star-Spangled Banner". SM 4th of July Nikki-She waves her American flag to "Party in the USA". She wears a shirt with fireworks on it. SM 4th of July Chloe- Proud to be an American SM 4th of July MacKenzie- She waves her American flag to "Firework". She wears a 2 piece dress with fireworks on it. SM Military Nikki- God Bless the USA SM LS Military Brandon- Wild Blue Yonder SM LS Military Chloe- As the Caissons go Rolling Along SM LS Country MacKenzie (Thanksgiving version)- Hey Good Lookin' and Turkey in the Straw SM Birthday Nikki-holds a birthday cake and sings "Birthday" by Katy Perry while moving. SM Birthday Brianna-gyrates on top of a birthday cake to Get This Party Started. Birthday Brandon-pops out of a birthday present while singing They Say It's Your Birthday. SM Summer Nikki-Soak Up The Sun Summer Chloe-Surfin' USA Summer Zoey-Perfect Day Summer Brandon-Surfing Safari Flashback Dorks (50's-90's songs) Disco Nikki- Disco Inferno SM Disco Chloe- Shake your Groove Thing SM Disco Zoey and Marcy- Get Down Tonight SM Disco MacKenzie- Rockin Robin SM Disco Theo- Shake Your Booty SM 80's Nikki-She wears a baggy neon pink shirt, black leggings, and pink armwarmers along with pink legwarmers. When she is activated by sound, she sways up and down & side to side to "She Works Hard for the Money". Eletrocuted Marcy-She is dressed in purple glow-in-the-dark slot glasses, fishnet stockings, fishnet gloves, and black go-go boots. She holds 2 wires that are connected to a electrical box with a sign that says "Do not touch the wires". When she is activated by push button or infrared motion sensor she begins to sway side to side while she sings "Electric Avenue". She sometimes touches the wires and her hair goes up and strobe lights flash. When she is done singing, she says "I sure got a shock out of that song!". SM LS 50's Brianna- She sings "At the Hop" while she hops up and down. 50's Romancing Brandon- Chantilly Lace SM 70's Violet- Crocodile Rock SM 90's Jessica- The Look SM 80's Max- Karma Chameleon SM 90's Brandon, Theo, and Marcus Boy Band-They wear boy band-style outfits and sing I Want It That Way. SM 80's Brandon-sidesteps to Footloose. 70s Brianna- She moves like Eager Edgar Elephant while she sings "Jungle Boogie". 80's Marcy- Whip It SM 90's Zoey-No Scrubs-she wears a turquoise hoodie. 60's Go-Go Dancer Chloe-glides across floor to These Boots Are Made for Walking 50's Marcy and Max-They sing Rock Around the Clock as they sway side-to-side. Marcy wears a black poodle dress and Max wears a leather jacket. 80's Rockin' Mackenzie-she wears 80's rock-inspired clothes and plays guitar while singing "Hit Me With Your Best Shot". Hip Swinging Nikki (Dance Diva Version)- Disco Inferno SM Dork Ravers NOTE: These are similar to the Groovin Ghouls/Grave Ravers and the Groovin Titans from the Teen Titans Animated Prop, except most of the non rare ones bases are pink, and they have a wireless add on feature, so they can dance to any song. Key: *- They move like the new Grave Ravers Nikki (Pink Base)- Dorks Rule Nikki (Pink Base/Dance Diva version)- Funky Town Nikki (Rare Tiger Print Base)- I'm Alright Marcy (Pink Base)- Girls Just Wanna Have Fun * Marcy (Rare White Sparkly Base version)- Let me Take a Selfie* Marcy (Rare Tiger Stripes/Katy Perry Outfit version)- Super Dork Chloe (Pink Base)- Locked out of Heaven * Chloe (Pink Base/Dance Diva version)- Fireball * Chloe (Rare Zebra Stripes Version)- Spoof of Bootylicious called "Dorklicious" Zoey (Pink Base)- Break Free* Zoey (Rare Sparkly Gold Base)- Wildest Dreams * MacKenzie (Pink Base)- I Love to Love You Baby MacKenzie (Rare Leopard Print Base)- Ketchup Song Jessica (Pink Base)- Teenage Dream * Jessica (Rare Cameo Print Base)- Groove Line Brandon (Blue Base)- Give Me Everything * Brandon (Rare Rainbow Print Base)- Get Down Tonight Max (Blue Base)- We Will Rock You Max (Rare Maroon Base)- In my Head * Marcus (Blue Base)- Live While We're Young * Marcus (Rare Sparkly Bronze Base)- Spoof of Sharp Dressed Man called "Sharp Dressed Dork" Theo (Green Base)- Lowrider Theo (Rare Sparkly Silver Base)- Give Up The Funk * Brianna (Pink Base)- Wild Ones * Brianna (Rare Sparkly Hot Pink Base)- Umbrella Violet (Purple Base)-Can't Stop Moving Violet (Rare Sparkly Dark Purple Base)-Club Can't Handle Me Unreleased/Recalled Items These props were either never released or recalled. 4th of July Brandon- He wears an Uncle Sam outfit, and holds the American flag, while he sings "Proud Mary" and "Stand By Me" SM LS (Small version recalled due to sculpting error makes Brandon look like he's flipping you off) French MacKenzie SM LS (Unreleased, because they couldn't think of a song for her to sing.) A Christmas Item that sang "Who put the Dick on the Snowman" (Unreleased, they couldn't think of an item to put this song into.) Billy Bass Superstar and Nikki Duo- They sing "Staying Alive", "Act Naturally", and "I Will Survive" SM (Was suppose to be made for the 15 year anniversary, but cancelled). Whip Spinning MacKenzie (Spencers Gifts Exclusive)- She is dressed in a Playboy Bunny costume, when activated, she spins her whip, and turns her head while she sings "Confident" and "Dangerous Woman". SM (Recalled after a month, due to Rachel not being to sure if she liked it or not). Gangster Marcus (Original release)- Rap God SM (Recalled, due to the rap part being too fast for the animatronic, which would either cause the circuit board to fry, the batteries to leak, the mouth to snap, or for the item to just get caught on fire). Chloe and Alice riding Cheshire Cat- Almost identical to the Singing Duo Chloe and Alice, except Cheshire Cat walks back and forth. SM (Never released, as they wanted to make Cheshire Cat vanish and reappear at parts of the song, but couldn't figure out how to do that, so the idea was scrapped all together). Catwalk Nikki- She is wearing her dress she wore in book 6 and standing on a catwalk. When activated, 55 different lights would flash rapidly (Like a bunch of cameras), and Nikki would sing "Paparazzi". SM (Recalled, the lights flashed so fast, the item caused 20 seizures around the USA, and it was recalled 2 weeks after being made, making it the 3rd rarest Dork Diaries Prop ever made). Sax Playing Nikki (1st version)-Identical to the later version. (Recalled and remade, due to a manufacturing error that caused her to move and danced if she was paired up with any of the character from the Everlasting Summer series.) Zombie Head Spinning Nikki- Very similar to the Zombie Head Spinning Juliet, the only difference is she has Brandon as a decapitated head. She sings "Mickey" and "Cherry Bomb", and interact with both Juliet and Brandon. SM (Recalled, due to the zombie heads easily flying off and causing injuries). Singing Pole Dorks- Very little is known about this, all that is known is it would have had 5 songs, 3 have been identified as "Mack the Knife", "Bang Bang", and "Cherry Pie", It would have featured Nikki, Brandon, Chloe, Zoey, Marcy, Marcus and Theo, and it was suppose to be part of a series called "Sexual Dorks" along with Hooker MacKenzie, and an unknown Jessica prop, but cancelled early on, due to complains from Rachel, saying "I'd rather not have Gemmy sexualize my creations!" The only reeason these props were even heard of was because during a 2015 tour of the Gemmy Headquarters, blueprints of the 2 props were seen on an employees desk. Christmas Trio Brandon, Rufus, and Ron- They sing "Holly Jolly Christmas" and "Sleigh Ride" while Rufus squeaks along. SM LS (Recalled, due to the item getting caught on fire if the adapter port was used for too long). Zoey's Brutal Breakup- This item is very similar to the other 2 Brutal Breakup items, except they sing "Break Free" and they couldn't think of a song for Theo to sing, so that's pretty much the reason this item was unreleased. Dorky McGuire Was going to be a series, but was cancelled for unknown reasons at the last minute, despite being advertised for weeks. Items in the Dorky McGuire set: Singing Duo MacKenzie and Kate Sanders- Everybody Have Fun Tonight and Crazy in Love. SM LS (Unreleased) Singing Duo Chloe and Lizzie McGuire- They sing "We'll Figure It Out", and Lizzie says multiple phrases from the show. SM LS (Released in the Crossover Dorks series) Christmas Trio Brandon, Gordon, and Ethan- Winter Wonderland, Santa Clause is Back in Town, and a Christmas version of "Rockin Robin". SM LS (Unreleased) Valentines Day Trio Nikki Zoey and Miranda- All Shook Up, You're Still the One and Love Machine. SM LS (Unreleased) Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:Books Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Category:Series Category:Licenced Products Category:Valentine's Day Category:Easter Category:Booty Shakers Category:Thanksgiving Category:Everyday Category:Life Sizes Category:Interactive Category:2018